gugudanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hate You
"Hate You" (미워지려 해) is a song by Gugudan, and the third track in their second mini album, Act.2 Narcissus. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 워어어어 (hating hating) 워어어어 워어어어 워 (hating hating) 워어어어 (hating hating) 워어어어 워어어어 워 (hating) 이게 뭐야 네가 날 불러 놓고 재미없다는 듯한 표정 뭔데 날 갖고 싶어 하던 넌 어디 가고 oh no 폰 꼭 잡은 두 손 뭔데 OMG 왜 이러는데 진짜로 정 떼는 게 목표가 아니고서 대체 어떻게 이러겠어 몰라 몰라 어쩌자는 거야 갈 거면 가버려 난 지금이 너무 싫어 나 먼저 일어설까 화가 났다 말할까 이러다 미치겠어 네가 미워 미워 미워지려 해 날 가지고 논 게 정말 너의 진심이 맞는 건지 진짜 싫어 싫어 싫어지려 해 아무렇지 않게 자꾸 내가 떠나게끔 하잖아 (Hate) ing 지금 널 hating hating 미워하는 중이야 (Hate) ing 정말 널 hating hating 밀어내는 중이야 이걸 밀당이라 말하기엔 넌 나를 밀고 또 밀고 또 떠밀어서 떨어지겠어 정말 완전히 싹 다 잊었나 봐 내 넘쳐나는 매력을 You’re so bad boy 이게 더 나빠요 착한 척 다하고 이러는 게 난 더 아파요 차라리 날 버리던가 아님 저 언니가 나보다 좋다 말하지 왜 나를 앉혀놨어 나 먼저 일어설까 화가 났다 말할까 이러다 미치겠어 네가 미워 미워 미워지려 해 날 가지고 논 게 정말 너의 진심이 맞는 건지 진짜 싫어 싫어 싫어지려 해 아무렇지 않게 자꾸 내가 떠나게끔 하잖아 (Hate) ing 지금 널 hating hating 미워하는 중이야 (Hate) ing 정말 널 hating hating 밀어내는 중이야 끝났다는 게 아냐 난 아직 너를 보고 있어 늦지 않았어 지금이라도 내게 사랑한다 말해줘 Switch it up 네가 미워 미워 미워지려 해 날 가지고 논 게 정말 너의 진심이 맞는 건지 진짜 싫어 싫어 싫어지려 해 아무렇지 않게 자꾸 내가 떠나게끔 하잖아 (Hate) ing 지금 널 hating hating 미워하는 중이야 (Hate) ing 정말 널 hating hating 밀어내는 중이야 |-|Romanization= weoeoeoeo (hating hating) weoeoeoeo weoeoeoeo weo (hating hating) weoeoeoeo (hating hating) weoeoeoeo weoeoeoeo weo (hating) ige mweoya nega nal bulleo nogo jaemieobttaneun deushan pyojeong mweonde nal gatgo shipeo hadeon neon eodi gago oh no pon kkok jabeun du son mweonde OMG wae ireoneunde jinjaro jeong tteneun ge mokpyoga anigoseo daeche eotteoke ireogesseo molla molla eojjeojaneun geoya gal geomyeon gabeoryeo nan jigeumi neomu shireo na meonjeo ireoseolkka hwaga natda malhakka ireoda michigesseo nega miweo miweo miweojiryeo hae nal gajigo non ge jeongmal neoye jinshimi manneun geonji jinja shireo shireo shireojiryeo hae amureochi anke jakku naega tteonagekkeum hajana (Hate) ing jigeum neol hating hating miweohaneun jungiya (Hate) ing jeongmal neol hating hating mireonaeneun jungiya igeol mildangira malhagien neon nareul milgo tto milgo tto tteomireoseo tteoreojigesseo jeongmal wanjeoni ssak da ijeonna bwa nae neomchyeonaneun maeryeogeul You’re so bad boy ige deo nappayo chakhan cheok dahago ireoneun ge nan deo apayo charari nal beorideonga anim jeo eonniga naboda joda malhaji wae nareul anchyeonwasseo na meonjeo ireoseolkka hwaga natda malhalka ireoda michigesseo nega miweo miweo miweojiryeo hae nal gajigo non ge jeongmal neoye jinshimi manneun geonji jinja shireo shireo shireojiryeo hae amureochi anke jakku naega tteonagekkeum hajana (Hate) ing jigeum neol hating hating miweohaneun jungiya (Hate) ing jeongmal neol hating hating mireonaeneun jungiya kkeunnatdaneun ge anya nan ajik neoreul bogo isseo neujji anasseo jigeumirado naege saranghanda malhaejweo Switch it up nega miweo miweo miweojiryeo hae nal gajigo non ge jeongmal neoye jinshimi manneun geonji jinja shireo shireo shireojiryeo hae amureochi anke jakku naega tteonagekkeum hajana (Hate) ing jigeum neol hating hating miweohaneun jungiya (Hate) ing jeongmal neol hating hating mireonaeneun jungiya |-|English= Whoa (hating hating) Whoa Whoa Whoa (hating hating) Whoa (hating hating) Whoa Whoa Whoa (hating) What is this? You’re the one who called me But you have this bored look on your face You used to want me, where did that go? Oh no, your hands are on your phone OMG, why are you doing this If trying to get me to hate you wasn’t your goal Would you be doing this? I don’t know, what are you trying to do? If you wanna go, then go. I hate this right now Should I get up first? Should I say that I’m angry? I’m going crazy I hate you, hate you, I’m starting to hate you You’re playing with me Is this what you really want? I really don’t like this, don’t like this You’re making me want to leave As if it’s nothing (Hate) ing, right now I’m hating hating you I’m hating you (Hate) ing, I’m really hating hating you I’m pushing you out I can’t call this pushing and pulling Cuz all you’re doing is pushing me away I’m getting pushed, I’m about to fall off I guess you forgot it all About my overflowing charm You’re so bad boy, this is even worse You pretend you’re so nice but that hurts me even more Then just leave me or tell me you like that girl better Why are you making me sit here? Should I get up first? Should I say that I’m angry? I’m going crazy I hate you, hate you, I’m starting to hate you You’re playing with me Is this what you really want? I really don’t like this, don’t like this You’re making me want to leave As if it’s nothing (Hate) ing, right now I’m hating hating you I’m hating you (Hate) ing, I’m really hating hating you I’m pushing you out I’m not saying it’s over I’m still looking at you It’s not too late Tell me you love me now Switch it up I hate you, hate you, I’m starting to hate you You’re playing with me Is this what you really want? I really don’t like this, don’t like this You’re making me want to leave As if it’s nothing (Hate) ing, right now I’m hating hating you I’m hating you (Hate) ing, I’m really hating hating you I’m pushing you out Category:Songs